In modern aircraft it is well-known to provide flight control via electrical communication, in what is known as a “fly-by-wire” system. In such a system, pilot flight input controls are delivered to a control module which communicates the input controls to one or more flight control actuators, which in turn move one or more flight control surfaces to control the aircraft's movement.
In such a system, it is necessary to ensure a robust and reliable electrical connection between the control module and the actuator unit, so electrical communication is maintained throughout flight. In addition, the space for such connections can be very limited, and so it is advantageous to provide a means of guiding the connection, such that the control module can be easily disconnected and reconnected during maintenance operations.
The present disclosure aims to provide a connection that provides the above.